Conquest of The Planet of Apes
A sequel to the 2011 film Rise of The Planet of The Apes. Caesar and his fellow apes have evolve to the next level, and planning to fight back at the humans. But, Gen-Sys have a problem with these "Apes" and tried to fight back. They try making super soldiers by monkey DNA to fight back their counterparts. Will Rodman (James Fransco) learns they are using innocent people to speed the process and the Apes are coming back with a army. Can these super soldiers can stop the Apes or join their cause Plot Characters Humans *'Will Rodman '(portrayed by James Franco): A scientist and Caesar's surrogate "father." he is one of the main protagonists. *'Caroline Aranha RodMan '(portrayed by Freida Pinto):A female scientist/veternarian of primates and Will's girlfriend. She is the second main protagonist. In the near end of the film, she was saved by Albo when the helicopter was about to crush *'Doctor Bryce Evans': The new head scientist of Gen-Sys and ex-fiance of Nora Rhodes. He tries to create a ALZ-114 that makes super soldiers with animal DNA. His wife left him because he is always working and shown no respect for any animals. He is killed by Aldo, the one gorilla he tested on before he escapes eariler in the film. *'Nora Rhodes': Former scientist. She started working as zoo keeper and went to vist her ex-husband and met Tin in a lab. She took care of Tin at home and become to close to him. Nora is called "sister" by Tin and he says goodbye to her, at the end of the film. Tin promise to see her again. *'Bobby Stanford' *'Henry Jacobs': Steven's brother. He seek revenge against the apes and runs the company of Gen-Sys now since Bryce's death. Like his brother's fate, he's killed by Koba with a pistol. He's the main antagonist and plans to wipe out Ceaser and the rest of the apes *'Rodney (Roy)' *'Linda '(potrayed by Mattie Hawkinson): A former scientist *Johnathan James Pizzinato plays *'Diego Gibson': *Klous Von Striker (): Henry's top Lieutenant and leader of the super soldiers. He wears a robot exoskeleton with a 24 inch armor, chain machine gun, two shoulder rocket launchers, a jet back and Apes Caesar learns that Gen-Sys is using monkey DNA and human subjects to create super soldiers against the apes, Caesar plans to end their cruelty once and for all. Leading a army of Apes to the final battle. *'Caesar '(voiced by Andy Serkis): A genetically altered chimpanzee Leader of the Apes. He can speak and has kept a few books that was given to him by Will. He bearly has feelings for his "father" and tells the Apes not harm Will Rodman and his friends. In the end of the film, he places Will, Caroline and his friends in a bunker and tells him " Caesar fight now. Stay here, father." *'Zaius '(voiceded by Karin Konval): An old bornean Orangutan and he is the "Old Wise Man" of the Apes. Caesar's old friend and is infected with the ALZ-113, he now speak in sign language and wears a African tribal clothing, that has stolen from a muesum. He change his real name from "Maurice" to "Zaius." *'Koba '(voiced by Christopher Gordon): A genetically altered Bonobo and known to be the rogue chimp. He has a scar over his blind eye and looks more feral than the other chimps at Gen-Sys. He has still shown a distrusting Will and kept a eye on him. He speaks in an african accent *'Aldo '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A genetically altered Silverback Gorilla and serves as the Brawn and general. He talks in a monstrous voice and has sharp teeth. He is Buck's cousin. he wears a vest with body armor *'Rocket' (voiced by Nolan North) *'Laya' (voiced by ): A genetically altered Gibbon that serve as the Spy of the Apes and Caesar's commander. After being contact with the ALZ -113, she has grown to Caesar's size and help free the other apes in the zoo again. *'Other apes': a larger group of Apes, that has join the fight and hail Caesar. **'Chimpanzees' **'Gorillas' **'Orangutans' **'Gibbons' **'Bonobos' *'Monkeys': They injected with ALZ-113 and serving as the apes' elite forces and fight the humans with their leader, Omega. **'Omega '(voiced by Christopher Plummer): A genetically altered Mandrill and leader of the Monkeys. Old and wise, making a perfect leader. he tells Caesar that if he dies in battle, he should take over as leader of his people both Ape and monkey. In the middle of the film, he is betrayed and pushed off the cliff by Vicky and in the end he survived when grapped a branch at the bottom of the cliff. **'Darwin '(voiced by ): genetically altered Olive Baboon and becomes new leader of the Monkeys until re saw Omega alive **'Vicky' (voiced by Gina Torres): A genetically altered African Baboon and serves as Omega's Second-in-Command. She is quick, cunning and cruel, Omega tries to become nicer primate because her owner was a rich woman that own a private zoo. After killing Omega, she takes over leader of her people and spent more time raiding the malls as the Apes are fighting the humans. She claims " I'm queen of the world!" In the climax, she orders the apes and monkeys to kill Will, she was stop and defeated by Caesar and was told not to come back again. Then, she tries to kill Caesar with a knife and ending dying from a gun shot by Will. **'Dr. Maroon': A genetically altered Uakaris that serve as a medic and scientist. After being exposed to the "Cure", his intelligent had increased and seen talking to Koba, which they became friends. In the beggining of the film, he was the first primate to be taught by famous scientist before his death and later meeting with Casear at the zoo. **'Beethoven': A genetically altered Howler Monkey that is a master of music. He is seen playing with musical instruments, including the piano and named himself "Beethoven." **'Other Monkeys': Only five different species of monkeys and in the beginning, they serve under leadership of Omega, then Vicky. At the end, they follow Caesar and called him their "king." ***'Spider Monkeys': They serve as messagers and spies for their group. ***'Howler Monkeys' ***'Marmosets' ***'Baboons' ***'Macaque' ***'Mandrills': They serve as warriors with the gorillas. ***'Uakaris': *'Mutant hybrids/monkeys': Human subjects that turn into mutant monkeys with the new gas, ALZ-114. They are the last line to fight the apes and win this war against the apes. **'Flakes '(voiced by Tom Kane): A genetically altered human with Snow Monkey DNA and Alexander's second-in-command. In the end of the film, he joined the apes as sign of respect. **'Alexander' (Dee Bradely Baker): A genetically altered human with Gelada Baboon DNA and leader of the hybrids and Herny's fisrt loyal servent. He is harsh and demanding, claiming these apes should die off or be destorye.. In the climax, he join with Vicky and end up getting killed by Aldo. **'Tin Long': A genetically altered human with Chinese Snub-Nosed Monkey DNA. Tin has a long prehensile tail and wears blue safety glasses and baggy shorts, he still can speak. He is kind and creative, Tin was being taken care of Nora Rhodes and was treated like her child. He called Nora "Sister." Tin was train to fight the apes and was too close to Nora, which the scientists seperate him from her. He is rescue by Caesar and join his group. In the end, he asked Caesar to not harm Nora and his wish was granted. Nora was put in the bunker for safety with the other harmless humans and said " See you again, Sister." Tin is shown to be sadden to leave her and became leader of the Mutant hybrids. **'Bad Goons': A genetically altered humans with Baboon DNA. Serving as the foot soldiers and following command of Alexander. At the end, they end up joining the apes and following Tin's leadership. Trivias *The Monkeys are a movie adaptations and will be part of the Apes history. *First hybrids test subject instead of being bred from ape and human parents, Tin, Flake and Bad Goons joined the apes for their rights and freedom at the end of the film. *Tin and Caesar became best friend for two things they in common. One, they had a human taking care of them and two, being seperated by their caretaker from the human's law system. Category:Epics Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Entertainment